The Challenge
by Jammydodger45
Summary: ONE-SHOT Chelsea has always tried to dodge the 'It' crowd but when they challenge her she shocks them all.


**Hello, okay this is one of my first stories so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks but anyway here you go.**

**Summary: ONE-SHOT Chelsea has always tried to dodge the 'It' crowd but when they challenge her, she shocks them all.  
**

**Rated: T, for swearing and other things  
**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Jammydodger45 :)  
**

* * *

**Chelsea's POV:  
**

Great another shit day on this shit farm! I had always dreamed of living on a island and owning a farm, that dream came true but that didn't go to plan because the people on this island aren't as nice as I thought they would be.**  
**

Julia, Lanna, Sabrina and Natalie are the 'It' group, they expect everyone to worship the ground they walk on, when I first came to Sunshine Island they were all nice to me and wanted me to join the group, I wasn't up for that so I declined and since that day they have done there best to make my life as shit as they can make it.

Then we move on to the boy's I don't really speak to them very much because they are mainly with the 'It' group but only one of them doesn't and that's Vaughn?

Vaughn isn't one of them boy's who only cares about how they look, about being up to date with the latest fashion nor does he socialize much, his silver hair sparkles when the sun hits it, his deep purple eyes, and the way he hides his smile...Anyway! I'm only saying he is different.

I have had many in counters with Vaughn, most consist of us annoying the hell out of each because that's really the only fun we have on this island, he is only here for 2 days, then he goes of to the city to do work, which is a bit of a shame because that means I have to wait age's for him to come back just so I can have a laugh.

Right I need to go to Mirabelle's Shop to by a cow, fodder and chicken food, I put my favorite red boots on and headed out the door.

**Vaughn's POV:**

Only one more day left till I get to go to the city, and I can't fuckin wait, I hate this island everyone here is so damn stupid and annoying, apart from Chelsea yes she is annoying and stupid but she isn't like the 'It' crowd she is really the only person I will sit and have a conversation with, we sit there most of the time in a comfortable silence, or we laugh and annoy each other for fun.

"Vaughn" Aunt Mirabelle shouted.

"What!"

"Chelsea is here she needs a cow and some fodder and chicken feed"

"I'm coming" I put my hat on and headed down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Chelsea falling right on her arse, I started to laugh.

"It's not funny Vaughn, I just tripped!" Chelsea started to get annoyed.

"There was nothing to trip over!"

"I tripped over my own feet,it was only an accident" She pushed herself up of the floor and brushed the dust of her knee's.

"You really are stupid!"

"Am not, just help with the things I need"

"With pleasure just be careful not to trip over something while we do that!"

**SMACK!**

"OW YOU BITCH THAT HURT" Mirabelle shuck her head and carried on with what she was doing.

"You deserved it"**  
**

**Chelsea's POV:**

He did deserve it.

"Well next time not so damn hard" Vaughn screeched.

"Shut it you baby!"

"I'm not a-"

"Well, well ,well look what the cat dragged in" I turned on my heel and stood there was none other then the 'It' crowd and Julia leading.

"What do you want?" I asked seriously this girl needs to give me a break trust me she never wants to get in a fight with me.

"Well we want to challenge you!"

"To what?"

Lanna stepped forward.

"We want a competition between me and you to see who is the best singer!" What the hell, why would they even want me to do that!

"Why, what the hell is wrong with you lot?"

"End of the day in the cafe, you and Lanna head to head if you don't show up or don't in we win your farm." Sabrina said raising her eyebrow.

"What do I get in return if I win" They all laughed I looked at Vaughn, he looked shocked.

"Well if *Laugh* you do win *Laugh* we will no longer make your life a living hell" Natalie said with a hand on her hip.

"Deal!"

"Right then see you tonight, looks like you only have 2 hours left, Bye!" With that the 'It' crowd left.

"You can't actually do this!" Vaughn was still in very much shock.

"Well I'm going to how them bitches what I am made of!"

"Since when do you sing?"

"Always have but you never asked so I never told you, make sure your there Vaughn I want at least one support in the room" I turned around and smiled at him, is saw a blush form on his cheeks, he pulled his hat down over his face.

**2 Hours Later:**

Almost all of the Island is here you could see Mark, Elliot, Denny and Pierre in one corner staring at me, then you had the older people spread out across the Cafe, then there was Vaughn he was sat on his own in a corner.

"Lanna your up lets show Chelsea what you are made of" Julia pushed Lanna up on the stage and she started to sing.

**OK I'm a cheerleader now!**

** U.G.L.Y**  
** You ain't got no alibi**  
** You ugly**  
** Hey! Hey! You ugly X4**

** I saw you walking down the street just the other day**  
** I didn't see your damage from that far away**  
** I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming**  
** You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming**  
** Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess**  
** I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress**  
** You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew**  
** I don't mean to insult you - Oh yes I do!**

** Your teeth are all yellow they're covered in mold**  
** You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old**  
** When looks were handed out you were last in line**  
** Your face looks like where the sun don't shine**  
** Did you fall off a building and land on your head**  
** Or did a truck run over your face instead**  
** There ain't no pill cuz you ain't ill-**  
** You ugly!**

** U.G.L.Y**  
** You ain't got no alibi**  
** You ugly**  
** Hey! Hey! You ugly X2**

The 'It' crowd started to laugh, I never knew they could be this mean, I looked a Vaughn and he mouthed 'You okay' I shook my head.

**What you really need is to wear a mask**  
** And book that plastic surgeon fast, girl**  
** You're scary you're hairy I heard about you**  
** You're the main attraction at the city zoo**  
** You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab**  
** When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!**

** You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big**  
** And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig**  
** Uncle Fester remember him**  
** I never knew that you had a twin**  
** You can't disguise your googly eyes**  
** In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize**  
** Your mama says you ugly, you ugly**

** U.G.L.Y**  
** You ain't got no alibi**  
** You ugly!**  
** Hey! Hey! You ugly! X2**

** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Get busy**  
** Yo' mama says you ugly**  
** Get busy**

** Get busy**  
** Yo' mama says you ugly**  
** Get busy**

** Get busy**  
** Yo' mama says you ugly**  
** Get busy**

** Get busy**  
** YOU UGLY**

** U.G.L.Y**  
** You ain't got no alibi**  
** You ugly!**  
** Hey! Hey! You ugly! X2**

** Quasimodo**  
** Camelbreath**  
** Squarehead**  
** ~Ugly~**  
** Chicken legs**  
** Pigface**  
** Chin like bubba**  
** ~Ugly~**  
** Fish lips**  
** Toad licker**  
** Poindexter**  
** ~Ugly~**  
** Spaghetti arms**  
** Limp butt**  
** Freakshow**  
** ~Ugly~**

** U.G.L.Y**  
** You ain't got no alibi**  
** You ugly!**  
** Hey! Hey! You ugly**

** U.G.L.Y you could make an onion cry**  
** U.G.L.Y like an alien chased by the F.B.I**

** U.G.L.Y x6**  
** U.G.L.Y you aint got no alibi you ugly.**

"Your turn Chelsea" Lanna passed me the microphone.

I stepped up onto the stage, I was ready to show them people what I was made of.

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but can't complete**  
**Listen to the sound from deep within**  
**It's only beginning to find release**

Vaughn looked up at me with his eyes wide.

**Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside and turned**  
**Into your own all 'cause you won't**  
**Listen**

The old people of the room were smiling.

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**  
**You should have known**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own**

**You should have listened, there is someone here inside**  
**Someone I thought had died so long ago**  
**Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard**  
**They will not be pushed aside on words**  
**Into your own all 'cause you won't**  
**Listen**

**Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**  
**I'm not at home in my own home**  
**And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind**  
**You should have known**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own**

The 'It' crowd stood still there mouth's almost touching the ground, I left them speechless.

**I don't know where I belong**  
**But I'll be moving on**  
**If you don't, if you won't**

**Listen to the song here in my heart**  
**A melody I start but I will complete**

**Oh, now I'm done believing you**  
**You don't know what I'm feeling**  
**I'm more than what you made of me**  
**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**  
**But now I've gotta find my own, my own**.

Everyone clapped even the boy's from the 'It' crowd, I walked of the stage, and Chen and Gannon (The judges) said.

"We have found a winner!" With that I smiled and walked out the cafe and headed home, I heard the sound of boots hiting the ground behing me I turned stood there was Vaughn.

"I never knew you were that good" He put his hand in his pockets.

"Neither did I"

"Chels you left them speechless"

We both laughed. He got closer to me and I got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"Chelsea?"

"Yes Vaughn?"

He leaned in and kissed me, It was so passionate that it was unbelievable. We pulled away and looked into each others eyes. We both smiled.

"When I get back from work in the city wait for me on the beach Chelsea" He walked away and left me there.

**1 Week Later**

Here I was waiting on the beach, I was wearing some shorts and a top, I had my red bandanna on my head, in the distance was the boat Vaughn was on, the boat pulled up onto the dock and there Vaughn was standing and looking for me.**  
**

"CHELSEA!" He shouted to me he dropped his bag and ran towards me he picked me up and hugged me.

"Vaughn what does mean?"

"Whatever you want it too!"

**R&R please.**


End file.
